1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an umbrella grip attached with a light source, in particular, a battery energized light source attached beneath the umbrella grip which is used to illuminate the ground under the umbrella without the need of electric wiring in the umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to assure the pedestrian's traffic security when walking with an umbrella in a rainy night, use of an illuminated umbrella is indeed a good solution. For this, there have been two styles of illuminated umbrella prevailing on the market. One is installing a battery unit in the umbrella grip as a power supply to turn on a lamp equipped somewhere in the transparent umbrella back bone so as to perform a warning effect in the dark, rainy night, on the other hand the battery unit is in stalled in the grip, and an ornamental lamp is provided on top of the back bone. Both styles of illuminated umbrellas require the electric conductor to interconnect the battery unit and the lamp for supplying the battery power to the lamp. The light source attached to an umbrella in such manners is disadvantageous that the lamp fails to work in the case the electric conductor laid in the umbrella back bone is disconnected by some accident, besides, such complicated installation cause assembly of an illuminated umbrella cost and time wasting, and light intensity is often practically insufficient if an ordinary miniature incandescent bulb is used.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel umbrella grip attached with a light source as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.